RedHoodisrobin VS Hayley: Epic Rap
Round 1 RedHoodisrobin Yo Hayley, Your worse than Ivy your raps suck I'll hire Two face to run you over with a truck. Then I will kill him with his coin of luck. They call me Red Hood Hope you understood That I am the best I'll beat you like the rest. Jason Todd? Who the hell is that? They call me Red Hood. I'm the Heroic Assassin. I ain't no Robin. Yo, I'm after you Joker I'll kill you like T Booker Hayley Who is this guy? I've never even heard of you Comin' in here sayin' I suck? Yeah, I'd have to murder you If you wanna fight, we can meet after school I should warn you that I'll Crash you like Bandicoot Nah, you don't get no apple juice; you can't rip a flow I'll take your boyfriend and put him on a stripper pole Beat me? You didn't even graduate college, though Kill me? Not a chance when I'm the one who demolish hoes I'm gonna Crank this bitch like Soulja Boy told 'em And hand you a lose like we're playin' Texas Hold 'em Dude, you're just a small meal that I pack in my lunchbox And all you do for a living is go out and munch cocks You would never catch up to me, even if you owned cheetahs I'm one of a kind like Vegeta; I'll kick you in your balls with my Adidas And I use jujitsu to shit crews Hover over them like I'm 6'2 To tune out this stupid bitch, I'm meditatin' on some Buddha shit By the way, your dad should leave your mom 'cause her uterus smells like tuna fish RedHoodisrobin So you survived Two Face? I knew He was watse. You better Run Boo Now I'm gunning for you. I know you wanna be Harley Well guess what Missy After I kill your puddin you'll be nothin. You want to die at the age of Eleven? Then continue raping against a guy with the AK47. Your uglier than Grundy When I'm done You be a zombie. Your Like Vegeta? Well I'm Frieza Your raps have me bored. Now bow to your lord Long live the Red Hood. I'm The Heroic Assasin. I am not no lameo Robin. I'll beat you like Nightwing. Hayley Look at this queer lame You should just go jump off an airplane Your chi is obviously lower than the tune of Lil Wayne I can't picture you killin; in reality, you're probably rootin' for me like a cheerleader And if we were to fight, I'd take on you and your whole crew 'cause I'm a beer-breaker I'll slap you with my right hand This kid ain't tight, man Once I spit, you'll get burned and receive a light tan Your name's Red Hood? No wonder you've gone from good to bad 'Cause your rhymes are the same; yeah, you should be mad I clearly am better, bro You need to get on my level, hoe I'll ground this mofo like I'm your daddy, yo I spit so much shit 'cause I got a nasty flow I'll smash your nose 'cause I got the antidote And eat you up for breakfast; call me a cannibal or Hannibal You ain't dope, though; and pro flows? I got those And my style is free like it's straight out of Costco You think you're hard with those weak lines; well, you're just a sad bitch RedHoodisrobin Listen up Hayley,yo You raps blow Now I'm Mad. I'm not bad I just dont mind the blood I'm the Fucking Red Hood You Cant spit fire You lier All you spit is trash That rap was your last Your flow is nastier than a fart Now I'll rip out your heart. Your raps are free Because no one would pay any money Cannibal? More like lamabal Your a lameo. I will beat like elmo You cant compare your raps have no layer I'm the watcher I'll crash your car with a copter Then I'll slice you up with the blade I'm like a good Slade I'aint no deadpool. Rapping has no rules Your style wasn't even wild You suck, I don't even need luck Jason todd?Who the hell is that? I was the Bat But now I'm hood again I win I'm a killer I'll assassinate you with my sniper That's no lie this is your goodbye. Hayley Rap? You don't even know how to do this shit I'll nail you to a crucifix Why are you actin' like the paparazzi? I'll have you on the go like Tamagotchi I said my style was free 'cause I did a freestyle When exactly will your rhymes impress me? It's gonna be a while Goodbye? Quit lyin' because you've got a shit flow I'll kick your ass all the way from New York to San Francisco You've got one thing right, though; you are Slade Past tense I mean: Slain; you can't beat the Heat like I'm Wade Keep talkin' shit and your body will be full of gun smoke As a matter of fact, I can just save shots and stab you with silverware And ram you in the nuts like I'm a freakin' gorilla or grizzly bear I don't even give a care The only hugs you get are the ones from your teddy bear I'm with the Knicks; my crew's got Jeremy Lin And your crew? They barely win I'll have your head bounce like a basketball After all, I got the faster flow I can eat your ass up like you were a casserole But you're a b@stard, though I'm gonna trample you like a mastodon You're so stupid that you thought Apple wasn't Macintosh I'm tellin' you; you're goin' down 'cause you got tragic flaws Round 2 Hayley You ain't a rapper; you're just a losah You're merely Frieza and I'm Coolah I'll be breakin' your back like I'm Bane, bruja Make your face more red than it already is... Roja Like you drank some Corona with Coca Cola Man, you can't even afford a beverage You're just a bum who has no leverage You on crack? 'Cause you seem to be on that With wack rappers like you, I'm more than ready for combat Above the level of Marines or the Air Force Kill you in every possible way and bear no remorse You can fight me, bite me but I practice tai chi I'll suck you out and drain you like a lychee Believe me, I will drop you just like an avalanche You can't even fight back; you don't even have a battle stance And your lines need a lots of edits There... I said it RedHoodisrobin I am a rapper, you bum You are scrum A beam less than dirt You should run the other way with your tail in between your skirt. It is you I will annilate, before it is are too late If your Coola, Then I'm Janemba I will beat you so badly , to bits that your clown boyfriend will feel it I will make you cry, And you know why ' Oh andI prefer sprite, Get it right Your the loser And your boyfriend Joker You dont know true Combat, I'm sure of that. You do tai chi? Well I do ninjitsu and Karate. I'm a Assassin Not any lame Robin I'm like a ghost, Boo I'll send tekken Raven after you. Your all talk I'll rip you like Hulk I feed you to Rex I've beaten you like the rest. Hayley Damn, fool I'm gonna hit you with a bamboo You ain't got no fresh rhymes It's like you tried to steal them from Best Buy Me? I got dope rhymes like they're coke lines My flow stings you like scorpions in the desert I eat cold mofos like you when it's time for dessert Yezzir I'm Spidey and you're the Lizard You can't WoW me unless you were a Blizzard I bet you drive a Hummer; gay My rap power level's over five-hundred K Your lines are so jumbled I can't even find the dumbest sayin' I could just use one line, Kamehameha, to show you I ain't playin' But a Saiyan While you're a baby who has no rappin' skills Plus, you're so poor that you can only eat capsule pills You're a baby who just craves for Flintstone vitamins Against you, I'm like Buzz Lightyear... Above and beyond When you're wanted dead, it ain't hard to find you 'cause all you wear's neon See you later in a while, crocodile Last thing you'll see before I bury you alive will be me rockin' a smile RedHoodisrobin Your the fool, you cant even lift bamboo. At least my lines Actually rhymes Mines are art they should be sold at Wal mart Yours have us bored They belong in a dollar store I'm not Lizard You Crazard I'm The Chamelion, Mixed with Venom I kill millions of wackos like you and Bizarro And that's just for starters I will never be a quitter Who needs a blizzard when I've got a firenado you not even a tornado you wimp you'll have a limp Before this is over Your a loser Yeah I'm spoiled, But your Lava Boiled Now I'll sayit again I win Do you reall want to die at the Age of 11? Then continue rapping against the guy with an AK47 I got a lame hall I'll mount your head on the wall I'll feed the rest of you to my Alligator For you, later means never Round 3 Hayley Funny how you call me an eleven-year-old When you can't even spell you're right You're the same age as the expired milk in your fridge: seven years old I'll continue to rap and diminish this dude 'til this whore's tight Wanna hear spoilers? I win at the end of this; I've got foresight I imagine your imaginary girlfriend calls you papi But your imaginary dick she sucks is pretty damn sloppy You're like a fish out of water; floppy Try as hard as you want but you ain't ever gonna top me Or stop me; you compared to me is like a bad copy You will never get on my level The only thing you're good for is to go get a shovel And bury yourself and save me the trouble This isn't even shocking like Pikachu What are you even saying? This ain't what dope people do I could own you in English, Spanish and even Hebrew Can't believe you have the nerve to call yourself Red Hood When you're just straight up trash; I mean, at least try to get good You're just a petty criminal and I'm a Hero; I'll take my Guitar And wack this son of a bitch hard Out of his senses to reach a consensus That I'm the best and he's just a geek with some lenses It's okay if you think you suck now You'll forever be garbage; there's the door, so get the POW out RedHoodisrobin This ends now, That ain't no bluff Two face wasnt enough You really are worse than Ivy, At least her plants could fight You'd lose too Chan Jackie By the time I'm Through You will have 10 tons of bullets in you Guess what Harley Ed? Your Joker is dead You're next, Hell I may just send Red X Prepare to die at the age of Eleven!!! Killed by my AK47 It will even kill a zombie like you, Grundy I am the rap lord, Now you have me bored So die you lie I'm Mike Weston I'll beat you while restin' Listen honey, Your raps cost no money You really are a lameo You have been beaten worst than Elmo I'm a good Slade, I'll beat you with my Blades You are a bum No, your scum A being less than dirt You better run the other way with your tail in between your skirt Your the fool, you cant even lift bamboo. At least my lines Actually rhymes Mines are art they should be sold at Wal mart Yours have us bored They belong in a dollar store You are a lameabal I will feed you to my animals Your done, Goodbye I've won Never again say Hi Hayley don't even know what's goin' on anymore Just give it up already, homie I can tell you'll be forever lonely 'Cause you're just so full of hot air You know what? Keep "rapping"; I do not care You're about as fake as plastic And your face has it, but there's still somethin' that you're lackin' You don't know how to keep it real If you did, you'd know how it'd feel but you're only for appeal You ain't cool, goof; should've stayed in school, doof' Tryin' to seem like you can rap but it's too bad I'm fool-proof Looking at your rhymes makes me so flattered I think you're trash; what do you think? Your opinion doesn't matter Stay with your Hollywood groupies 'cause you're all bunch of actors I'm with the attackers; who are you tryin' to be? If you don't believe me, just watch and I'll give you time to see That I'm hot like summer weather; two hundred and five degrees And you're just a petty dog; sit tight, bitch, so I can go find a leash Round 4:Enter Lau Lau The G Hello, Hayley, you ain't a nice lady Like the Heat against OKC , you about to get babied I don't underestimate my enemies, male or female Ima ruin your career, so you better beware 'Bout to ruin ya reputation, young 'n Haitian Brooklyn's the place, I run Mill Basin Step up in my turf, we grab our ace, 'n POW! POW! POW! POW! Another sucka down, down Imma myrical , Imma criminal, cuz I'm so lyrical I'm the captain, so you 'bout to get crunched, like cereal My mouth's a deadly weapon, you spit like you seven Once I step up to ya crib, you gonna become spiritual I'm not tryna be mean, I'm just tryna make a point With my lyrics, you'll be blown away like a joint Unlike Two-Face, ya know I get PLENTY of coins I ain't one to play with, cuz I ain't a boy-toy Hayley You've just entered hell I wish you the best and well Spittin' with weak rhymes? You disrespect yourself Sayin' I ain't nice was a mistake I'm gonna slice and dice this fake Ruin my career? Don't give me that bullshit Keep talkin' smack and you're gonna feel so pissed And lose focus 'cause it's hopeless; I'll have you swallow my whole fist You think you're so strong That nothin' could go wrong But you don't cover much like your hoe's thong Just take the L, but you can live with that You're fake as hell, and like Eminem, I don't give a fack Against this girl? You can't compete, bitch You stink like feet shit; I'll be exposin' your weakness Here's my emotion speakin'; I'll leave you in broken pieces I'm the only victor here; the others? I blow 'em all away On my way to the finish line and you're just a small delay They're havin' a sale at Payless; you better call today Lau The G Like a clock, you're tickin' me off Like R-Kelly, you're pissin' me off Bicth, shut up, eat a dick, eat it all You're just as annoying as an itch in ma balls Don't waste my time, you ain't at no finish line This game just started, you just some compo, it's 'bout time You said to Red Hood his mom's uterus smells like tuna fish. Why? That's why I heard that you're sixty-nine You said I smell like feet, that's how old people should be Just for that, you 'bout to get a defeat I'm not losing, this ain't gonna be a repeat Like ya other opponents, you gonna lose, I hope you know this My motive is to be the best, defeat all of the rest Including you, anybody who messes with me is through I don't take no biz, take no shiz, if you ain't no this Now ya know, I play no games, so shove it, hoe! RedHoodisrobin Yo Hayley, I'm back Your a whack You are hopeless, You'll never be the best Your worst than Ivy, Your not even Harley Your just a clown, Your going down Murder me? More like bow to me I'm like Nova Shenron with the heata' this is 2 of the best rappers together like Gogeta I'm Vegeta, Your just Nappa I'll beat ya, Then waste ya You cant eat me, You'd choke, see Cheetahs? more like racecars, ya You may of survived Twoface But you will lose this rap race Miss 69, i will make you whine You got chances of 11 Then i shoot you with my AK47 Your too old, To rap Your just mold, Take a nap Get off my rap train, Your worse than Lil wayne I'm your cheerleader? More like your superior Your pro flow is worst than a baby's throw I'm the one spittin' fire You should just retire Freestyle? More like lamemile I'm a genius like Dr.Gero You are a dumb rapping zero I'll hire Chuck Finley, To beat this whiney The I will have Fi, Make you go kabloey I'm Mike Weston, You need a lesson I am a rapper, you bum You are scrum A beam less than dirt You should run the other way with your tail in between your skirt. You are a fool Your full of Bull I dont drive no gay Hummer-like vehicle I've got a motorcycle Your done I think I have won Hayley Two against one? I'll handle you both, kids And leave you in shambles and chokin' I can see you're worried, Lau, lookin' up my rhymes And Red is even worse recyclin' his lines Y'all are just slim watch belts, waistin' my time With weak shit like that, you should be facin' a crime Not at the finish line? Oh no, I stay on track with this Rolex You're just chasin' me but gettin' nowhere, dog, now go fetch This biscuit; who made this? Bet a bitch did You're soft like a rabbit, I'm hard like a turtle; beat you without swiftness And my age obviously says I love that sex position While yours indicate how much daily head you're givin' Wow, Red, this is some sad shit You ain't no Brad Pitt; just some punk your dad hits Leave your face red like a crab bit Shut the hell up and you'll have less problems 'Cause the way I see it, you cause 'em And I take care of biz with my connections You best have protection; give me your attention This shit built tension and you're gonna have detention And as I smash your ass on a windowpane I'm gonna remind you that for you, there's no win, no gain Little boy, sayin' I'm worse than Little WAYNE? Idiot... Don't you know I have a bigger brain? I make Drizzy fuckin' Drake look like Little RAIN. Round 5 RedHoodisrobin repare to pay, Hays I'll leave you all in a daze These raps will eat ya I shall beat ya Your 69 ritasenior Just go ahead and retire That old and still a watcher of cartoons You couldn't even be a good goon This flow will hit you like a punchin bag Your just a old hag /you can't rap Take a nap Beware the hood Time you understood That this is a rap war I'm the chess lord You are just a bore. Lau is a G Your a ---B He watches Z Your just GT He is from Bucktown Your going down. 2 against 1 More like 2 against none We are the best We've delt with the rest. Hood Red is the King og the Tower Lau is the Gangster of every corner You must be going senile To compete with these Rappers and try to be te winner Your 11 chances are up. Your out of luck Your done We won Hayley Yo, bitch, I'm kinda hungry So you better make me a munchie As in a sandwich Capeesh? Or do I have to speak in a ghetto language? You two are way overdue I'll slay both of you There, I said it If you don't obey like dogs, you'll need paramedics Your rhymes make me drowsy that I need Starbucks I can tell this pussy gets more dick than when a porn star fucks These two are hoes; I'll eat each of you I'll deliver your fall with Domino's like I'm the pizza dude Your shit ain't gettin' nobody hot like when a hottie's strippin' While I toss flames all around like I'm Scotty Pippen You goths are trippin' Probably 'cause you've experienced weight gain So you wanna fight me but my punches are heavier than a freight train Choosing me as your contender was a stupid mistake I got more verses in my wallet than the food on your plate You're just actors and I'm the director who will Super your 8 Inside of me, Tekken's on So you better grab your weapon, homes And since nobody listens to you, also invest in megaphones I can crack your heads apart with just some ninja stars And then fit both of your tiny brains on one Christmas card If you don't trust me, best believe I'd knock your tooth You think you're so "hood" but you're just prostitutes Talk more shit and I'm gonna have to stab an artery You ain't as hard as me Get some better shit from the armory before you start with me You say you'd beat me but damn, you're such a bad liar I'd thrust a katana into you and you'll be "hornier" than Quagmire You'll stay losing 'cause I'm the rap Hulk Hogan I'm always inside your mind like a fuckin' trojan No regrets and I won't undo shit Why would I when I'm bustin' you like a Kung Fu hit? And it doesn't even matter where you are, the east or west coast The outcome is the same; you'll be burnt just like French toast. RedHoodisrobin Come on, give me a challenge you must be dense To fight me With those weak rhymeys, just stop limey I'm no liar, Miss 69 you should just retire and whine Face it, Hayley Your no Harley Your to old to be a clown your going hella down The rap Hogan, no way you can win You are just borris, I'm like Chuck Norris My fists make your car seem slow I will kill you wth my bow Tekken? Could you be lamer Didn't they lose to Street Fighter? I'm a rap Vader Your not even Skywalker Screw that loser Lau I can beat you on my own,grandma Game Over For you, hater Your style is down the drain I can beat you and lil wayne I'm the real style Red Hood This war I thought you understood Lameos like you Get scared just by a "Boo" You should be a Tom you have just been bombed Consider yourself maimed To think of beating me you must be insane It's really a shame Why am I even fighting someone so lame You know what Of course not mutt Hasta la vista Like the Terminator told ya Hayley Once again, you're not hood; that's just your avatar I'm a champ while you're just a weakling at the salad bar Whatever you say doesn't change the fact that you're wack 'Cause Word, I work for Microsoft and you don't know the format Once I slaughter you, your blood will drench the floor mat And then I'll take a picture as a souvenir with my Kodak Oh "snap" You're a hated pussy 'cause no one's "into you" You have to hustle for pennies 'cause you can't score an interview Kids like yourself these days are supposed to be in middle school Is that a bell I hear? You got schooled and "outclassed" like I'm your principal I'll make you go to sleep permanently like you're at the bottom of a swimmin' pool And once you have drowned, I'm gonna close this shit down And people can say I beat this bitch and call me Chris Brown Enigma Ladies, please step aside You ain't got skill and you ain't got pride Those raps you make? Simply terrible Honestly, at least make something memorable I'm just standing over here, watching as things go in the shape of a pear Your rap is crap; get outta here Leave it to me to bust some rhymes, I'll have you all appear like mimes So quieten down; let the master talk And I'll open this bottle with a screw like a cork Then it'll be time to celebrate In case you are wondering, that means bring along yo' date Unless you ain't got one 'cause with you no one wants to mate RedHoodisrobin Who you callin lady I shall make you sorry Your the one yellin "Riddle me This Riddle me That" Your so lame that you say youy plans for the Bat I will show you how a real rapper handles a situation I will beat you so bad they'll feel it in the next generation Don't mess with me Jason Todd has hit the scene I don't rap fair Not against you teddy bears Mass killing's my idea for fun I think your all about to be done All you are less than my startings in Poker Deadjunk sucks,Nigma's done, Hayley is a joker You can't even beat a G Don't mess with me I'm like Scar the lion Your all just the lands Hood is back Your all wack My skill extreme My rhymin surpreme My style will explode your team Compared to me mate Your all second rate This is about done I am sure to of won Hayley Man, don't make me bust out a switchblade You're done? Thank goodness; you can now go back to fifth grade RedHood and Scarred Side are fake rappers; I eat 'em like Big Macs As a matter of fact, you both are nothin' but tinyass Tic Tacs While I stay piercin' you like I'm givin' you a belly ring Your rhymes are corny as hell and have no flavor like a jelly bean Got nothin' to show for, so get the hell off the runway Before I serve you cold revenge like a Häagen-Dazs sundae Or maybe some chicken teriyaki You sound so very cocky But you ain't all that You're about to fall back 'Cause I can do this with my eyes closed And people be chantin' my name like I'm Mike Jones I keep it ol' school Your parents should've sold you You'll never beat me 'cause you're Krillin and I'm Goku Your fans will be elsewhere while mine are in the front row Just quit rappin' or I'll smoke you like a blunt row Don't even dare hop on stage 'Cause you're not even a rapper; you're a fakeass Dr. Dre If this were a presidential debate, you'd be John McCain "What's Gucci?" You're just a noobie If this were martial arts, I'd be Bruce Lee Enigma I'm talking about you, Jason Todd Don't challenge me; I'm the rapping God Cap'n Caveman's got more class than you, And when he's got more class, you know you're screwed Come on people, seriously, I'm the crowned prince of puzzles; look at me! I'm above you all, can't you see? Compared to I, you have no chance Not in rapping; not even in formal dance Your raps are lame, they're all the same, Are you sure you know how to play this game? Though I do, as I said I'm the prince o' puzzles; got the brains of the feds You were just Robin; the second one, in fact Then you were blown up; turned into Batman's artifact That's not a whole lot to brag about, Even considerin' you're just a high school dropout Now, allow me to set the scene: You come home from work and your apartment's clean Though not for long, as behind the screen, Is waiting a man who's wearing green And, unlike you, this guy plays mean So, he'll pop out and mess you up, Like your teeth after a chupa chup RedHoodisrobin Your Mean,more like a annoying Lamey Even in city, you hid behind 400 trophies That's what wrong with you, You do anything to be infamous You changed your name from Nashton to Nigma Should of been Mr.Lameness I got blown up and lively returned 1000 punches you have earned Even after the dumb 60s You were still Forever lamely I have a very hard riddle for you What's green and eternally doomed Why of course it's you Your riddles are always incredibly easy Even Sherlock calls them elementary You actually found out Bat's identity But then forgot it and went crazy Now alow me to tell you all a real tale One too violent for the comics to revale In our first meeting While he was eating I poisoned and broke with crowbar the unfunny Joker I then tortured and glady killed him with a gun hammer Everyday I kill drug dealers You all are rapping beggers I'm a living legend I'll make you see Most gangs freak out from the thought of me You all know the deal I shall and will prevail Trivia For more raps go to arkhamcity.co.uk and look in the off topic section. click on rap thread. You can also veiw Hayley's uncensored raps there. Category:Raps Category:Rap Battles